Stole
by Summer.Days
Summary: Song fic. is Lizzie's point of view. If you're below 10 maybe 11 you might want your mom or dad to check this out first.


I do not own the Lizzie McGuire show. I have respect for Hillary Duff and everybody else there! Even the people that pour the drinks. Same for Kelly Rowland, I don't own her or her song Yadayadayada respect yadayada drinks.   
  
  
  
((Think early 16th for the LM ppl))  
  
  
  
Lizzie's face was stained with tears as she turned on the radio and rolled onto her bed. In between the lines her thoughts went down memory lane.  
  
  
  
The announcer spoke: "And here she is... Kelly Rowland with her new song... STOLE!!!"  
  
  
  
"He was always such a nice boy  
  
The quiet one  
  
With good intentions  
  
He was down for his brother  
  
Respectful to his mother  
  
A good boy  
  
But good don't get attention  
  
One kid with a promise  
  
The brightest kid in school  
  
He's not a fool  
  
Reading books about science and smart stuff  
  
It's not enough, no  
  
Cause smart don't make you cool, whoa"  
  
  
  
"She is sooo right! Oh Gordo you should have told me!! Me and Miranda would have helped."  
  
Lizzie's streams of tears went faster then ever at the thought of Gordo, but Miranda's name stung her heart too.  
  
"I knew about his mother being beat by his father, I should have said something. Why didn't I; stupid ignorant Lizzie girl thought he could handle it. But no, I should have know that that was why he was always doing his homework. And that the reason that he was always in my house or. or M. Miranda's was that!!"  
  
  
  
"He's not invisible anymore  
  
With his Father's 9 and a broken fuse  
  
Since he walked through that classroom door  
  
He's all over primetime news"  
  
  
  
She swallowed; this song gave her goose bumps. She shivered as her thoughts went 1000km/h.  
  
"Miranda found you Gordo. Miranda was about to do her thing, as she heard a gun shot. Your legs were lying out the cubicle. The blood, the gun, your face. She screamed so loud that probably the whole world heard her."  
  
  
  
"Mary's got the same size hands  
  
As Marilyn Monroe  
  
She put her fingers in the imprints  
  
And danced Chinese Theater Show  
  
She coulda been a movie star  
  
Never got the chance to go that far  
  
Her life was stole  
  
Now we'll never know"  
  
  
  
"I wish the whole world could hear her scream. It was so loud and obvious."  
  
Lizzie looked to a photo on her cabinet; it was taken 2 months ago. When she looked at the picture next to it with her and Miranda also, but 6 months ago she couldn't understand that no one saw the difference. She was so thin and fragile.  
  
  
  
"No no no no oh"  
  
  
  
"They were crying to the camera  
  
Said he never fitted in  
  
He wasn't welcomed  
  
He showed up the parties  
  
We was hanging in  
  
Some guys puttin' him down  
  
Bullying him round round  
  
Now I wish I woulda talked to him  
  
Gave him the time of day  
  
Not turn away  
  
If I woulda been the one to maybe go this far  
  
He might have stayed at home  
  
Playing angry chords on his guitar"  
  
  
  
"Yeah right, now they're sorry! Now they wanted you for a friend!! You should have seen Kate; 'we were close friends, he told me about everything.' I don't believe one fucking word of it!!!"  
  
Lizzie shivered once again she wrapped her blanket around herself even tighter.  
  
  
  
"He's not invisible anymore  
  
With his baggy pants and his legs in chains  
  
Since he walked through that classroom door  
  
Everybody knows his name"  
  
  
  
"Mary's got the same size hands (Oh)  
  
As Marilyn Monroe  
  
She put her fingers in the imprints (Ooh)  
  
And danced Chinese Theater Show  
  
She coulda been a movie star (She coulda been a movie star, oh)  
  
Never got the chance to go that far  
  
Her life was stole  
  
Now we'll never know  
  
(Now we'll never know, oh)"  
  
  
  
"Miranda, I miss you so much. Why, I ask you, why?! You weren't thick at all. You were so skinny! Ok, you dieted to lose your baby-fat; but you lost that, like, 6 months ago!!! You starved yourself to death. I am glad I told you, you were my best friend in the whole world just before you died. Just before you died in my living room."  
  
Lizzie slowly walked to the bathroom as the music was going on.  
  
"Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (20 feet away)  
  
He had a try out with the Sixers  
  
Couldn't wait for Saturday (Saturday)  
  
Now we're never gonna see him slam  
  
Flying high as Kobe can  
  
His life was stole (Stole)  
  
Oh now we'll never know"  
  
"Oh Ethan, my b-ball prince. You were, no are the best. Those bitches shouldn't have should shout you!!! They had no reason! You were about to have a try out today. I love you."  
  
  
  
"Now we'll never never know  
  
Mmm now we'll never never never never know  
  
Stole (Stole)  
  
Oh whoa yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah"  
  
In the bathroom she saw the razors; she looked at her wrists and knew it was the right thing to do. As she held the razors at her wrist she closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
'Mary's got the same size hands (Same size hands)  
  
As Marilyn Monroe (Oh)  
  
She put her fingers in the imprints  
  
And danced Chinese Theater Show (She was gonna be a star)  
  
She coulda been a movie star (Oh no)  
  
Never got the chance to go that far (Never got the chance)  
  
Her life was stole (Stole, stole)  
  
Oh now we'll never know  
  
(Now we'll never never know, no)"  
  
The song started echoing, the blood was coming up more and more. "This is it." She tought.  
  
"Greg was always getting net from 20 feet away (He had game, oh)  
  
He had a try out with the Sixers  
  
Couldn't wait for Saturday  
  
Now we're never gonna see him slam (Never see him)  
  
Flying high as Kobe can  
  
His life was stole (Stole, oh)  
  
Oh now we'll never know  
  
(Now we'll never never know)"  
  
  
  
"Lizzie!!!" Jo screamed her lungs out. Lizzie opened her eyes and saw her parents and matt. She struck their hair gave them a blow kiss and closed her eyes once again.  
  
  
  
"Oh no no no  
  
Yeah their lives were stole"  
  
"I love you all, don't worry. Miranda Gordo and Ethan are here they want me to come." A silence fell.  
  
"I am happy, I love you, bye bye.."  
  
  
  
  
  
(((Sooooooo how was that ppl? Review please.)))) 


End file.
